good times with the cullens
by josie1901
Summary: funny romantic!Im reposting an old story called pranks.
1. chapter 1

Chapter1

I woke up not sure exactly where I was. I opened my eyes. I was on a humongous bed and then I remembered I was at Edward for another sleep over with "Alice".

All of a sudden Edward walked into the room with amusement and nervousness in his eyes. "Hey" I said with a yawn "how was your night?" He smiled at me and replied with a look in his eyes I didn't quite understand. "It was good I spent most the night watching you sleep" I turned red. God why did I always have to blush. I had quite a dream about me and Edward. It was AMAZING! I hope I didn't say anything to give away my dream. That would be embarrassing.

I remember from my dream for some reason I kept saying 'Your so sexy' it was a good but weird dream. Edward broke me out of my trance by saying "your blushing why?" I twisted my hands and stared at them. "I didn't happen to say anything in my sleep, did I?" Edward smiled at me. "No more than usual" I knew I wasn't going to get a straight answer out of him so I sighed an wrapped my arms around his waist.

He for some reason coughed. I've never seen him cough before than all of a sudden before I knew what was happening I felt totally out of control and I leaned forward and tried to kiss him. He did something surprising he pulled me into the air and laid me onto the bed. Oh my god ! HE kissed me so good. His tongue traced the line of my mouth. Then his hand went to the fold of my t-shirt. Did he reconsider his boundaries? Then his hand was up my shirt. My heart was pounding then he took a breath and said the most surprising thing. His voice unsteady and velvety. "Your so sexy!" My lips froze my heart stopped all of a sudden Edward started to shake of silent laughter.

Then I heard Emmett's booming laughter and jasper snicker. They must have heard. I shoved away from Edward he was trying to compose his face. "What was that?" I growled. He looked at me with innocent eyes then he took in my face which looked red and mad. He said "Alright so you were very descriptive when you were dreaming last night so I thought it would be kinda funny to sort of reenact it so I had Jasper hit you with a wave of lust" He grinned at me "then I figured if id say that it would freak you out" I fumed he heard my dream and he told Jasper how embarrassing! "Why the hell did you do that!?" He looked at me sheepishly "Well…" He began. "You see Emmett and Jasper were listening to you last night and I was so wrapped up listening to you I didn't notice. They told me that they would make fun of you and if I didn't pull this prank which was quite enjoyable" He looked at me nervously and grinned. I sighed. God I could never be mad at him. But I was going to have to get back at him. So I figured I'd talk to Alice when Edward couldn't hear me. So I looked at him and said "Emmett. Jasper. Get now." They snickered but they left. I looked at Edward a plan cropping in my brain and I knew Alice would see my plan in the future. So I said " you stay here ill be right back." He looked at me questionably but he didn't move. So I got up from the bed and went to see Alice.

I walked down the stairs and I saw Alice grinning. So she said "lets go!" I laughed and said "Edward I'll be back" knowing he could hear me I only had to say it ,not shout. We both jumped into the canary yellow Porsche. We drove to mall and walked straight into Victoria's Secret. I looked around. Alice went and picked up some thongs then said to me embarrassingly loud "How could these be comfortable?" I blushed and shrugged. She picked out a red hot lacy one, a zebra print one and a blue one that was way racier than any of the other ones. Edward loves the color blue on me. I smiled at her we found matching bras and then we checked out. We both were laughing hysterically by the time we were out the mall doors.

One thing I love about Edward is he's very old fashioned but that also can be very annoying. So we headed back to the Cullen house. When we got there Alice was saying the constitution in five different languages in her head so Edward wouldn't know my plan. I quickly headed up stairs and noticed Edward was laying in the same exact place he'd been where I left him two hours ago. The look on his face made my heart stop. His eyes so beautiful, a grin slowly pulled across his gorgeous face. Focus! Focus Bella! I chanted to my self. I shook my head and said in the most even voice I could manage considering I'd just been dazzled beyond belief. "Edward, I have to change but you can stay if you like" He knew I was teasing him. He's very moral for a vampire. He smiled at me and left the room. I sighed and took the tags off the thongs and bras. I put them in the duffel bag making sure they were on top. I've never wore a thong and they didn't look very comfortable but Edward didn't know that. So I changed into an outfit Alice picked out at the mall that I just realized she bought. How did she do that?

She was brilliant! This outfit would defiantly set Edward off. It was a very low cut cami and a very short mini skirt. The cami was white and the skirt a blue that Edward loved. I laid down on the bed waiting for Edward to come in and sure enough he walked in and as he was walking in I was moving my legs to sit a little more lady like in my very short skirt and as doing so letting Edward accidentally getting look at my underwear which were not at all attractive.

He grinned but tilted his head so he was looking away till I got comfortable and covered. I blushed furiously. I needed to focus. So I said casually. " Edward um.. I was wondering did you stay in this spot there whole time?" I figured I better at least start a conversation. Before answering he looked at me questionably then sat across from me on the bed he said " if I tell you will you answer a question for me?" Oh crap! He knew how the hell did he figure it out? "Sure" I replied nervously. "OK he said well yes I did here the whole time you were gone." Before he could ask me his question I asked another " and what exactly were you thinking about?" He looked at my face for a minute I looked down at the blanket trying to avoid being dazzled I need to focus. "I was thinking about you like usual" I just nodded how could someone think about me for two hours? Before I could ask he quickly said "my turn,. Ok .

So why is your skirt so short?" This took me off guard that was the last question I was expecting. "Why don't you like it?" I asked trying to not smile. His eyes praised my body. "Yes." His voice quite uneven to my surprise. "but you know that undying self control you think I have well that's slipping away." He admitted.

Wow my plan was going to work perfectly I just needed to turn this conversation to my bag. So then I looked at the dresser bought me smiling. So I said "Ok well sorry about that .how about we unpack my bag so my clothes wrinkled" He nodded not knowing the trap he was about to run into. "You hand me the clothes out of my bag I'll put them away" He smiled and I hurried over to the dresser and then he walked gracefully over to me duffel bag. I opened a drawer to the dresser. He quickly unzipped the duffel bag then his smile turning to many emotions some unreadable but there was wonder in his eyes.

He stood there for a minute mystified by the contents of my bag. "Is there a problem?" I asked sweetly. He looked at me. "Could you please hand me the stuff out of my bag please?" I asked. He nodded and so quickly I wasn't sure what happened shoved my new underwear and bras into the bottom of the bag and handed me a couple pairs of jeans. His face concentrated as if he was deciding what to do. I smother the laugh that was creeping up on me it went on like this until the bag was almost empty except for my daily spoils. He concentrated on my face then in one fast movement I was in the air and was sitting on the bed Edward sitting across from me duffel bag in hand. "What are these?" He asked his voice strained. I looked into the bag.

I said "Edward I think you know what those are they are my underwear and bras. Why?" He looked at me so I kept my face blank. His hand was shaking as if he was getting the guts to do something. He took the blue thong out of the bag and said "You call this underwear? There is none here! You shouldn't wear these." I looked at him trying to block the laughter that I knew was going to explode. I cocked my head to the side and asked in the most innocent voice I could manage "Why? don't you like them?" He looked down at the garment in his hand and said

"Yes I do but.." He sat there for a while looking for the right words. "Isn't a bit revealing?" "So you do like it? Ok. Want to see it?" I asked letting a sly smile cross my face he looked at me questionably then said "I do see it." I shook my head "I meant on me." Then before he could do or say anything I grabbed the thong and the matching bra and headed for the bathroom. I got in there as fast as I could. Time for the finale I thought as there was a pounding on the door. "Isabelle Marie Swan don't you think of it!" Edward said in a strained voice. I quickly unchanged and put on the thong and underwear and shoved my clothes in a cupboard. "I'm coming in to stop you in 5...4.….3.…..2.….Bella I'm coming in !..1" Then with a crash he walked into the bathroom his face unreadable.

He was looking at the ground. Then he looked up slowly. "Jesus Christ! Bella what is your problem are you trying to make me lose control? Cause guess what" he stepped toward me a look of passion crossed his face. Yes! Jasper has perfect timing. Edward pushed me into the wall. Kissing me so well. His hand on my stomach. Then right on time Emmett walked into the room. Embarrassing but yet worth it. "Nice Edward! Bella looking good!" Edward snarled then hugged me up trying to cover me and ran to the bedroom and faster than possible ripped the sheet off the bed and tied it around me. At this point I was so close to laughing it was dangerous. Edward tackled Emmett and said in a voice I've never heard "YOU THINK THOSE THOUGHTS AGAIN YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT BAD!!"

I now was laughing so hard it hurt. Edward looked at me disgustedly. Then said angrily "What are you laughing about?! Do you have any idea what he was thinking?" There look on his face was priceless. Tears were now rolling down my face. Then Edward stopped and you could tell he was reading Emmett's mind. I waited a couple of seconds then said "Gotcha!" He scowled at me. Then Alice, Jasper and Rosalie came busting in the room laughing hysterically. "Didn't think you had it in ya Bella" Alice said eyeing the sheet tied around my body. I said "And you say you 'foresee' the future" I joked. I looked up and saw Edward fuming.

I walked over to him I went say something but he put his hand over my mouth. "Everyone get out now" His voice still a little shaky from the passion jasper sent toward him. I looked at Alice there was a blank look on her face I could tell she was having a vision. Then all of a sudden she looked at me smiled and gave me a thumbs up. Edward growled at her. She walked gracefully out the room following everyone else. I looked at Edward. His face was smoothed over. To smooth. He shook his head. He picked me up and put me down onto the bed I sat across from him. "Ok now that were even can we talk?" He said. I nodded and said "What do you want to talk about?" He said with a grin "If you ever are going to wear that you cant to do it to get even with me it has to be for us…" He trailed off suggestively. I blushed. He had humor in his eyes now. "But I was wondering are those underwear things comfortable?" I laughed.

"I could get used to it but I'd rather stick to my bikini underwear" I admitted. Then Edward did something that surprised me he untied the sheet hands shaking then he said "you need to change cause one that cant be comfortable and two it's not helping my self control. So feeling weirdly self conscious and beautiful.

I went to his drawer instead of mine and pulled open a drawer and pulled out a pair of his boxers and slid them on and grabbed a white shirt then walked over to the bed like any other night and snuggled into his chest and drifted into a beautiful sleep "I love you." Edward whispered I whispered back "I love for forever and more" Then he began humming my lullaby and I drifted back into a beautiful dream.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up that morning I felt very rested. Then I remembered what had happened. My bras, thongs, and Edward kissing me so passionately. I started to blush. I opened my eyes to see Edward with a thong I bought on his head. I didn't know whether to be furious or to laugh. But when Edward said, "Good morning, Bella, do you like my new hat?" it sent me over the edge. I laughed so hard my stomach hurt. I could barely breathe. Then as tears were streaming down my face I felt something cold and wet cross my lips. I looked at Edward. He had just brushed his tongue across my lips. I started to blush and he smiled my favorite smile. He ran his hands through my hair and kissed me till no end. Then he asked me abruptly as I was gasping for air, "Will you do something for me?"

I replied breathless, "Anything."

He grinned. "Play truth or dare with me and my family."

I blinked. This wasn't what I was hoping for. I was thinking along the lines of kissing me all day or something. "Shoot, you tricked me." He grinned. He knew kissing me like that could get me to agree to _at most _anything. So I said, "Fine," and supposively my human pace wasn't fast enough considering how he gently threw me on his back.

When we got downstairs I saw everyone, including Carlisle and Esme, sitting down, smiling. Emmett grinned and said, "Bella, I like your clothes." I looked down at myself and saw I was still wearing Edward's boxers and shirt because Edward had rushed me downstairs at vampire speed. Blushing, I shrugged and sat down.

Edward sat down next to me and took my hand, tracing patterns on my hand. But when I looked at him, he was glaring at Emmett. All of a sudden he said, "Oh crap," and then I realized my thong wad still around Edward's neck as he flung it like a rubber band into the next room.

"Emmett, will you knock it off? Nothing happened." I looked at him questionably and then Emmett said, "I was just wondering what happened last night and how our li'l Eddie did." Realizing what he meant I started laughing, forgetting about how embarrassed I was.

Apparently Edward didn't find this funny considering how he sprung up and tackled Emmett, knocking him into Esme's coffee table; shattering the wood like it was glass. Esme didn't even shout. She used a very even, stern voice, "Boys, knock it off. No fighting."

Edward, looking furious, came back and sat down next to me and Emmett sat down next to Rosalie, grinning. Before Emmett could say anything else I said very quickly, "Well, let's start playing!"

All of a sudden Alice laughed and then I realized she had probably just gotten a vision. I looked at Edward, the only person who would catch it, but he was too busy staring, or should I say glaring, at Emmett to catch the vision. Alice said, "I think Emmett should ask first." Alice grinned at Emmett.

"Truth or dare?" Emmett asked Edward.

"Dare," Edward shot back.

Emmett was shaking with laughter. He composed himself and said, "Let's see how long it takes Edward to snap." Emmett looked meaningfully towards Jasper and then glanced in my direction. Jasper shook his head smiling. I looked at Edward very confused. His teeth were gritted together. He refused to look at me.

I looked around the room. Rosalie and Emmett were laughing silently, Alice was grinning but she had a blank look in her eyes meaning she was getting a vision. Jasper looked very concentrated on Edward. Carlisle and Esme actually looked nervous. I sat there dumbfounded.

Five minutes had passed and I still didn't know what was going on. Then Edward took my hand and started groaning. I stared at him in shock. Then I realized what was going on. Jasper was sending waves of lust at Edward. I blushed knowing this was going to get embarrassing. Everyone was laughing silently except Jasper, who was concentrating so hard he could only smile.

Then Edward put his hand on my knee. I sat stone still. Alice, at vampire speed, leaned over at me and whispered, "Come on, make it hard on him. Play along."

I understood, so I looked at Edward and through gritted teeth he said, 'Don't you dare, Bella." I smiled innocently and said as I sat on his lap, "I don't know what you're talking about."

I looked at him but I wouldn't meet his eyes. I figured they'd be furious so when I was about to play with his bronze hair I was startled to feel Edward's cold fingers on my chin, lifting my head slowly but forcefully making me look into his eyes. When I looked I didn't see restraint anymore; I saw pure desire, passion, lust and love in his eyes. I blushed. Then his hands were on my back right where my bra connects. His lips met mine instantly. They were hungry, excited, and amazing. I kissed him back with all my might, forgetting about everything, and everyone.

Apparently so did Edward because about five minutes of making out Edward started unclasping my bra. I formed into stone. Remembering everyone was there because Esme gasped. Why couldn't Edward do this when we were alone? Is there no God? I tried to pull away; too embarrassed, but he had a solid grasp on my back.

Next think I heard was a _WHAP!_ and an, "Ouch, Esme!" from Jasper. Then Esme said, "Will you knock it off before Edward strips her down to nothing." Jasper replied sullenly, "Fine."

Just as Edward started undoing my bra again he stopped and stared at me. "Jesus Christ," he gasped and pushed me off his lap. He held up on finger, the universal sign for, 'hold on'. Then Emmett shouted, "Whoa! Everyone look; Edward's got a party in his pants!"

I immediately looked at my feet, refusing to look in Edward's direction. I refused to trust myself not to look at his pants. Then I heard another _WHAP!_ Then an "Ouch, Rosalie!" came from Emmett and then she replied, "Don't be such a retard. What did you expect after what Jasper just did to him?"

Emmett sighed then said sadly, "True, that boy has issues! I wouldn't have been able to handle two minutes of that."

This time Alice replied, "That's because you're a horn dog." I found this hilarious and I started laughing. So did everyone else. Then Edward broke the laughter by saying, "My turn! Emmett, truth or dare?!"

**REVIEW! REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED SHORTLY.:)**


	3. Chapter 3

"_My turn! Emmett truth or dare?"_

Emmett smirked and said "Dare!" Edward smiled and said "I dare you to go on a treasure hunt" Edward looked at Alice, and she handed him a note pad and a pencil. She must have known this was coming. Edward and I created the list.

Emmett's treasure hunt list

1) go to the nearest drug store and buy snug fit condoms and say to the cashier "is this the smallest you have?"

2) Go to old navy and try on some mini skirts, then ask the sales woman how it looks.

3) go to Victoria's secret and have the lady measure you for a bra size then buy two new bras. (black and red with lace is recommended)

4) Go to star bucks and ask the guy at the register for his number after you say "Do you have a mirror in your pants? Because I could see myself in your pants"

We handed the list over to Emmett, he frowned as he read it over. Then Edward cleared his throat and said "Roalie will be using our new video camera for this to. Right Rosalie?" Rosalie grinned at me and Edward and said "hell yeah!"

It took about a half an hour for Emmett to complete the list. Mean while I refused to look at Esme. This was to embarrassing. But when Emmett walked in with a rite aid bag, Victoria's secret bag, and an old navy bag, and a napkin I had to burst out laughing. Then wondered why is he holding a napkin? I forgot about this almost as soon as Rosalie walked in holdong a video tape smiling. "Put it in" I urged. She laughed and put it in the T.V.. We all huddled around the T.V. All of a sudden we saw Emmett in Rosalies BMW, he had a serious expression on. "tonight" He stated. "I have been given an assignment. It's dangerous, but I'm man enough to take it" He held up the list so we sould read it. "so first I will go to rite aid."

Then the tape went black for a second. Next we saw Emmett walking in rite aid singing 'my humps' shaking his hips. Then he swayed his hips(that's the only way to put it) over to the condom isle and tapped his chin "hmmmm". Then he choose a pack that said snug fit. While humming my humps he sauntered very femalely over to the register. "Hey you look lovely tonight" Emmett said to the poor guy behind the counter. "Uhhh thanks man?" The guy replied. Emmett just smiled. "I was actually wondering" He held up the pack of condoms "Do you have these in a smaller size?" I look at the guy behind the counter and realize he is in mine and Edwards biology class!! I elbowed Edward awarding myself with a bruise and he nodded.

The guy look stunned. "umm…I don't think so" Emmett turned and look straight into the camera and winked. "oh that's to bad" He said as he turned back to the guy. "Edwards got some plans with Bella tonight and he's to embarrassed about his 'condition'". Emmett made quotation marks around the word condition. "So he wanted me to pick them up for him." The guy yet again looked completely stunned. "Wow I didn't know Bella…Well thanks for shopping here" Emmett held up his hand. "wait see Eddie might be able to fill these out on a good night so I'd still like to buy them. If he's not man enough than I guess Edward and Bella could always make condom balloons"

The guy looked shocked. "_Okay"_ and he rung them up as fast as he could and handed the bag to Emmett. "Thank you!" Emmett called. I was so stunned during the movie to react so as Edward sprang up and hit pause I started to laugh really hard. I knew I should be furious but its just to funny. Edward stared at me furiously. I managed to choke out the words "I didn't know you had a condition" Everyone started to laugh except Edward. He just stared at me. "You don't care that people think we're se-" He cut himself off. "care about what?" I ask. "that people think we're SEXUALLY ACTIVE!" Edward yelled but his voice came out kind of strangled. I laughed. "but we're not so it doesn't matter. You really are old fashioned 'sexually active' whats wrong with just saying having sex?" His jaw dropped. That just made me start laughing all over again. "okay just sit down. Lets finish watching the Emmett show" I said with fake enthusiasm.

He sat down but stared at me not the TV.. "what?" I asked after a minute. "You don't care if people think we're having sex?" I sighed he's not going to let this go. "Edward if people want to call me names other than klutz or clumsy, such as slut or whore than whatever i'll just ignore it. Plus nobody will blame me cause you can prove every girl at forks high school even the teachers and the gay guys want to have sex with you. But all in all were not having sex so what does it matter?" He just shook his head.

Then grinned. "Every girl? Does that include the most modest and blushing girl in school?" I look at Esme. This is kind of awkward. "Uhhh" I say blushing. "I'll take that as a yes then" Edward said with a smile in his voice. Ugh I hated it when he made me blush or embarrass myself especially in front of Esme. So I did what I thought was as close as I would ever come to getting back at him. "Edward its really to bad you cant fill out snug fit condoms. What a disappointment. Is there any other 'conditions' you want to tell me about?" While saying this I tried my best to keep a straight face, and succeeded.

Then Edward cracked a smile "Maybe one or two but I'll show you later". He winked and I blushed. Damn he always won! I turned to look at everyone, they all burst out laughing. When we all calmed down Rosalie hit play. The next clip was of Emmett walking into Old Navy. He was sashaying up to the women's side of the store. "excuse me" Emmett called over to a teenage Goth girl who had a name tag that read 'Abbey'. "could you help me find a mini skirt in my size?" Emmett said as the girl approached.

She gave him a once over not even cracking a smile. She said in a dull voice "what'd you do lose a bet?" Emmett smiled "something like that" The girl sighed. Then looked at Emmett's buff features and said "If you have any chance of fitting into anything we should go to the maternity section." Emmett nodded seriously. Then gave the hidden camera a thumbs up. He followed the Goth girl to the maternity section. They walked through the t-shirt section getting odd glances. Emmett just smiled and rubbed his stomach. They finally reached the skirt section. Emmett smirked. "Oh yes finally I can finally get on mini!" This awarded him with some snickers and frowns. Abbey just gave her 'I'd rather put a power drill to my head than do this' look. Emmett rubbed his hands together.

"Okay so what color do you think would go best with my complexion?" Emmett asked with curiosity and seriousness. Abbey roller her eyes and shoved a black, pink, and blue mini skirt. He looked at Abbey and said "Good choice you're a natural!" Abbey rolled her eyes and muttered "They don't pay me enough for this" Then she stalked towards the men's changing room. Emmett gave her a look and said "Stay here. I need your opinion. Okay?" "Whatever" She replied. And rolled her eyes. Somehow Rosalie got into the changing room. Well not somehow we all know she used her vampire skills. Then you see Emmett standing there in just his boxers jumping up and down trying to get on a skirt. The video was funny because as Emmett was doing this Rosalie was laughing silently so the camera was shaking. We all are laughing by this point. So when Emmett burst out

"Oh crap. Rose my boxers are longer than the skirt!" I cackled. Rosalie was now shaking so hard that it was really difficult to see what was happening. Rosalie said between laughs "Just…Roll…You…Boxers" She choked out. Emmett shrugged and rolled up his boxers and threw on a shirt then said "I need to know what Abbey thinks" Then he strutted out to show Abbey. She was still standing there tapping her foot. Then she saw Emmett and she snorted and cracked a smile but then it faded back into the 'I don't give a crap look'.

Emmett strutted up to her and twirled. She looked him up and down and said "It's fine it just a bet. Will you go already?" Emmett ignored her. "I think I'm going to buy all three…" She rolled her eyes. Then Emmett said in a sing song voice "I'll go if you smile"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth she flashed the biggest smile I have ever seen then stomped away to the faculty room. Emmett shrugged and headed towards the registers. I was laughing at Emmett's innocent expression. The guy at the register boomed "congrats man!" Emmett blinked "For what?" The guy looked down at the maternity skirts then at Emmett "dude your girls having a baby!"

Then Emmett said "Dude no I'm having the baby! Isn't that sweet?" The guy looked stunned. "Whatever dude" He muttered. Then checked out Emmett's items as fast as he could. Emmett walked away rubbing his 'pregnant' stomach, then said "I'll send you a picture!" The guy got a nervous look on his face. Then the tape said 'Memory full'

"Aw man! The tape ran out!" I groaned. Emmett shrugged and handed me the victoria's secret bag. "I picked something up for you" He said. I was scared to open the bag. Edward having read Emmett's mind started to laugh. I looked at him cautously. I opened the bag and pulled out a cheetah print thong. I looked at it and blushed. Then said "Thanks Emmett" sarcastically. Edward pulled it out of my hand "Oooohh I like it I think I have a new favorite animal" he said snickering.

Then Emmett said seriously "That's why we got you one too" Emmett held up a bigger cheetah print thong. He shot it at Edward. Not knowing how Edward would react I suppressed my laughter. Then Edward got up and pulled the thong up over his jeans started singing "I'm bringing sexy back". I looked at Edward shocked. Then I glanced at Jasper.

Of course Jasper made Edward a little to excited. I gave Jasper the best disapproving look I could considering a super hot guy was dancing around with a cheetah print thong on over his jeans singing sexy back wasn't enough to make you die from laughing, than considering he was my boyfriend made it funnier.

After about three minutes of him dancing around Jasper finally calmed him down. He came back and sat down next to me. I swear if a vampire could blush he would have been. "Edward" I said. "you need to remove that thong before I die of laughing." While saying this I was choking on every word as my laughter bubbled out. He looked at me sheepishly and stood up and removed the offending garment. That then sent me into a fit of giggles.

Then finally when I calmed down Emmett said "Bella that pick up line really worked, that guy at the register was really turned on" Then handed me the napkin was wondering about earlier.

It was a start bucks napkin with a note and a number. It said 'Hey I can see you in my pants too! Call me later 951-4568. Check ya later.-love ur luva Seth.' I burst out laughing. I have nothing against gay guys but the odds of Emmett using a pick up line on a guy that would actually respond was hilarious! But my laughter was cut short by Emmett saying "Hey Bella truth or dare?" Oh crap I thought.

**Okay so that's the third chapter sorry about forgetting to space out the chapters earlier I fixed it!! SO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay all you fanfiction readers please remember reviewing is great for the soul and it makes me very very happy!!**

_But my laughter was cut short by Emmett saying "Bella truth or dare?" Oh crap I thought…_

"Um..truth?" I answered nervously afraid of what dares Emmett could come up with. Emmett smiled and rubbed his hands together. "Okay Bella I've been wondering whats your bra size?"

Oh that wasn't bad. I thought it was going to be horrible. "Oh okay well I wear a B 34. God Emmett are you losing your touch or what?" Emmett smiled and said "No of course not! Rosalie and I just picked something up for you" Emmett pulled out a see through all lace bra. I blushed automatically.

Oh god I couldn't imagine myself owning something like that let alone wearing it. Edward to my surprise started to laugh. I elbowed him probably giving myself a bruise. He looked at me and said "He got himself the same one" I started to laugh as Emmett pulled out a matching bra that would be big enough to fit around him. Rose got up and got a blank tape and put it in the video camera.

Emmett threw me my bra . We both put the bra over our clothes and Alice blasted wannabe by spice girls. Emmett and I danced around singing "I'll tell you want want I really really want!" with Edward following me around because every two seconds I would trip over something and Edward would catch me and I would start dancing again. Finally the song ended and Emmett and I sat down. I was breathing kind of heavy but other than that I was fine thanks to Edward.

All of a sudden it got really quiet and then my stomach growled really loud. Edward chuckled. I hadn't realized how hungry I had gotten. "So Bella what would you like?" Esme asked in a maternal tone. '

I tapped my chin. "I would like a strawberry milk shake and onion rings" I said finally. Edward looked at me confused. "For breakfast?" He asked me. I glared at him. "what do you have for breakfast Edward?" My words coming out sharper than I meant them to. But I showed no remorse. Edward held up his hands in an 'I surrender' motion. Then Emmett said "someone's Pmsing" but everyone ignored him. All of a sudden Alice whipped out a strawberry milk shake and onion rings.

I smiled at her gratefully. I scarfed down the food faster than you can say junk food. Edward stared amazed "For such a little thing you can sure put it away" he said. I took this as a compliment and grinned at him. "Okay Jasper truth or dare?" Jasper feeling my waves of evilness rolling off me said nervously "Dare?" "Okay Jasper" I said smiling. "this is going to be bad because of what you did before. Just remember pay backs a bitch" I said referring to Edwards dare.

Edward looked at me stunned because I usually never swear but then he laughed. He grabbed my hand and said "This is one of the reasons I love you" I smiled and traced my finger on his cool thumb. "Jasper make Emmett act…'feminine'" Alice got a blank look on her face and then clapped her hands together smiling. "Okay" Jasper said smiling. Edward having seen Alice's vision said "Oh this is gonna be good" I smiled. Jasper got a concentrated look on his face then Emmett started yelling "Oh my boobies hurt so bad!!" He sounded like a whiney girl with a man voice. He clutched his chest that still had the lacy bra attached to it.

Then walked over to Edward and stuck his butt in his face and said "Does my butt look fat?" I burst out laughing. The look on Edwards face was priceless. It was a mix of disgust and humor. Edward stuck his leg up at vampire speed and kicked Emmett in the butt. Emmett being a vampire didn't fall but turned and looked at Edward and crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

Then walked over to Carlisle and dropped into his lap. Carlisle was so surprised he didn't push him off. "Daddy if my butt gets fat will you still love me?" Emmett asked fluttering his eyelashes. Carlisle looking amused and anxious said "I'll always love you no matter how big your butt gets. Now Jasper I think that's enough"

Jasper sighed but obeyed. Emmett snapped out of it. Looking at Carlisle as he sat on his lap he said "Gross" and quickly rolled onto the floor. I was laughing so hard that my now full stomach was in serious pain. Then I realized that the video camera was still on and got everything on tape.

Awesome! I thought. Black mail!! Then Jasper immediately said "Okay Carlisle truth or dare?" Carlisle not wanting to end up on anyone's lap said "Truth" Jasper smiled. "Okay Carlisle have you ever played strip checkers?"

**Alright this is shorter than usual sorry!! But review and the next chapter will come sooner!!!!!**


	5. sorry!

**Hello fanfiction readers,**

**Wow, its been a hectic and crappy week…and look its only Monday. I have a lot of crap to deal with along with school, so sadley fanfiction is gonna have to wait a bit I will try to update as soon as I can!! Sorry**

**With dorky and non creepy love**

**Josie1901**


	6. Chapter 6

**Im sorry I haven't updated. Im not going to write a chapter tonight because im still coming up with what to do. So please hold on, I am now single and will have lots and lots of time on my hands. So ill update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated **

"_Okay Carlisle have you ever played strip checkers?"_

Carlisle hesitated. Jasper rolled his eyes. "Come on Carlisle I can feel the embarrassment rolling off you" Carlisle pursed his lips. Then all of a sudden Edward moaned "Oh god! My eyes! Those images have been burned into my mind!" Poor Edward I thought. He obviously just saw Carlisle memory of playing 'checkers'. Jasper grinned "I'll take that as a yes then" If Esme could have blushed she would have been. Carlisle smiled at Esme innocently, "Okay truth or dare honey?"

Esme rolled her eyes "Dare" she said with confidence. All of a sudden Alice leaned forward and whispered something to Carlisle at vampire speed. He nodded. Esme shook her head "You know the only person who couldn't hear you was Bella" They all grinned. "Esme", Carlisle said "I dare you to let Alice dress you for a week" Esme shrugged "great" she muttered.

I smiled knowing they would never make her do anything crazy not because she couldn't handle but because she was their mom and they loved her and respected her…its hard to put into words. So Esme turned to Alice and said "Truth or dare" Alice responded "Truth". Alice being so excited as she was is drummed her fingers on the floor waiting. Esme thought a moment then said "If you could be anything in the world what would you want to be?" Alice concentrated a moment then said seriously "A mother". It was all silent.

I know vampires cant have kids. I never knew Alice wanted a baby. Jasper put his arms around her and held her. "Okay" Alice said trying to keep happy mood going. "Rose truth or dare?" Rose being as stubborn as ever says "Dare" in a over confident voice. Alice grinned evily and said "I dare you to let Bella dress you for a week" Rosalie groaned. I was slightly offened. I mean I don't dress to impress most of the time but my fashion sense wasn't non-exixtent. Besides Rose looked beautiful in anything. They all did.

**Sorry its so short! Rveiew more reviews the longer the chapter!!**


	8. Chapter 8

I huffed at Rose and said "It's not like you wont look gorgeous in anything" it came out sharper than I planned. Rose looked kinda stunned. Edward whispered in my ear "You look beautiful in everything and anything too…."

I sighed. That's how Edward saw me but that's not what the mirror told me. I could be pretty but Rosalie was something completely else. "Sorry Rose" I muttered very quietly. Rose shrugged, "It's cool". Edward took my hand and pulled me up. He pulled me towards his room. What is wrong with me? God I feel bitchy! We were in Edwards room, he sat me down on the huge bed. He looked at me, when I say looked at I mean looking into my soul looking. His golden eyes liquid and loving said "God I love you"

I smiled and an embarrassed and happy blush tint over took my cheeks as he moved toward me and kissed me right on the mouth. I swear when his lips touch mine they turn me into someone or something that survives on his kisses the deeper the better. Lip touches lip; tongue to tongue. "Oh shit" I said" Edward pulled away looking extremely confused, "Whats wrong?" he asked. Blushing I confess "I have to pee" Edward laughs. I untangle myself from him and go into the bathroom. Man, I haven't peed all morning I thought.

I pull down my thong that I had yet to remove. Oh god, what am I going to do? I have my period! Edward was never around for this. I was always lucky, it was usually sunny that week. How am I going to tell him? I sighed, better get it over with.. I washe my hands and walked into Edwards room. This was going to be akward and possibly dangerous, so I said , "Don't breath" Edward became stone stll and said "Whats wrong Bella? Are you bleeding?" In spite of myself I laughed. But said "Yes" I looked at the bed and sat down.

Edward was nervous and kept saying "Where are you hurt?" I said "calm down. I don't know how this is going to affect you but I have my period" To my surprise Edward let out his breathe and started to breathe regularly. "Thank god I thought you were hurt" He said relived. I looked at him quizzically "You cant tell?" It doesn't affect you?" He smiled. "Yes and no. I can smell it" I blushed, "but it's dead blood so it does not affect me" I'm trying very hard not to embarrass myself to much. "Oh well that's good" I let out a breathe.

"Than can I ask you a favor?" He smiled so kindly and loving I almost started to cry. "Yes" he said. "Um….will you drive me to the gas station because you drove me here and I don't have my truck" I explained. Edward smiled "I can just run and get it. It will only take 10 minutes. What do you need?" I blushed all over this time. "Tampons" "Oh" he said surprised.

"Well with that I guess you should probably come with me since I have no idea what im looking for" He smiled my favorite smile, Wow he was taking all this very well. "Okay but I kinda need to go now" I said urgently. He nodded, and grabbed his wallet. With that Edward and I went tampon shopping….

**There you go. Sorry its short. I have finals and all that but I will try to update a.s.a.p Review it makes the chapters come faster!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is going to be a little short…okay a lot short, but I'm going to try to update more regularly so just be patient. Sorry.**

I sat in the car tapping my fingers praying that I didn't bleed through on the seat. Edward started the car and spun out of there fast, and for once I was glad he was a speed demon. "Bella are you sure your okay?" he asked nervously. I grinned at him and grabbed his cool pale hand and said "Absolutely".

When we got to the store I practically jumped out of the car and tripped over my shoe. As I saw the pavement coming closer to my face I felt cool hands on my waist pulling my back up.

I leaned into Edward and smiled gratefully. But then remembered what I needed and stomped towards the store self consciously hoping I didn't bleed through.

I walked straight to the feminine products and grabbed pads, tampons , and Midol. Feeling the urgency I ripped open the box of tampons and grabbed then threw my items at Edward, and headed for the bathroom.

As soon as I walked out of the bathroom I saw Edward which startled me a little so I proceeded to stumble yet again. Edward like usual caught me, and whispered in my ear so closely it made me shiver; and not because I was cold. "Maybe we should get you a wheel chair" I smiled at him, because quite honestly he made me so happy. He was Edward. I wish I could saw he is my past, present and future, but my past doesn't included him entirely but now I see that my life didn't start or at least my true happiness didn't start till I met Edward, so in my eyes he is my past, present, and future.

**Sorry its short but please review!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Okay I am very sorry I havent updated but I do plan to write soon. IM REALLY SORRY!! Please be a little more patient


End file.
